nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (film)
A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors is a 1987 film, and the sequel to ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge''. The film received mixed to positive reviews, and it was directed by Chuck Russell, written by original creator Wes Craven and co-written by Bruce Wagner, and starred Craig Wasson, Heather Langenkamp, Robert Englund and Patricia Arquette in her first role. Plot A year after the events of the previous films, Kristen Parker is stalked by Freddy Krueger and he slashes her wrists. Her mother Elaine finds her awake with her wrist cut and a razor in her hands, which makes it seem like an attempted suicide. By this time, all the children of Springwood have been killed by Freddy except for a few who are committed to Westin Hills Asylum. Aside from Kristen, the survivors are: Roland Kincaid, Phillip Anderson, Jennifer Caulfield, Will Stanton, Taryn White, and Joey Krusel. Nancy Thompson is now working there. Another worker, Neil Gordon, is constantly seeing a nun named Sister Mary Helena mysteriously disappear. Freddy attacks Kristen, turning into a snake and trying to eat her, but Kristen pulls Nancy into her dream and she stops Freddy. One night, Freddy controls Phillip like a puppet using his tendons, and severs them with his claw, causing him to fall out the window, making it appear as a suicide. Neil, who had previously refused Nancy asking to give them Hypnocil (a drug that prevents them from dreaming), convinces Elizabeth Simms to prescribe them to Hypnocil. On the next night, before the day the Hypnocil arrives, Freddy smashes Jennifer's head against the TV, killing her and, again, making it seem like a suicide. Neil is confused by all the strange goings on, and Nancy tells him about Freddy. Nancy, Neil, Kincaid, Taryn, Will, Joey, and Kristen do a group hypnosis, and all enter the dream world simultaneously, in which Kincaid, Taryn, Will, and Kristen all have special powers. Joey sneaks off after a nurse whom he has a crush on, who turns out to be Freddy in disguise. He traps him above a flaming pit, leaving him in a coma. The cause of Joey's coma is believed by Simms and the other doctors to be the Hypnocil, and Nancy and Neil are subsequently fired. Sister Mary Helena tells Neil to put Freddy's bones to rest on holy ground. Nancy's father, Donald Thompson, hid the bones and is the only one who knows where they are. He is currently drinking and trying to forget about Freddy. Nancy receives a call from the Dream Warriors (Taryn, Will, and Kincaid) saying that Kristen is going into the quiet room to be sedated, so Nancy goes over to Westin Hills to protect her from Freddy. Neil convinces Donald to come with him. He picks up some holy water and a crucifix at a church, and they go to the junkyard where they find Freddy's bones and dig a grave. The Dream Warriors all enter the dream world, but are separated from Freddy. Taryn, who uses switchblades in the dream world, attacks Freddy, but he turns his fingers into syringes and injects them into Taryn, killing her. He then sends a spiked wheelchair after Will, who in the real world is in a wheelchair, but can walk and use magic in the dream world. Will destroys the spiked chair with his magic and zaps Freddy, but he is unaffected and stabs Will dead. Nancy, Kristen, and Kincaid rescue Joey from the flaming pit. They attack Freddy, but he is stronger than before. He reveals that when he kills his victims, he takes their souls and holds them captive inside him. In the middle of the battle, Freddy vanishes. As Neil and Donald are about to bury Freddy's bones, Freddy takes control of the bones and attacks Neil. Recognizing Donald as one of the ones who killed him, Freddy's skeleton knocks Donald into a spike, killing him. Freddy then throws Neil into the grave before he re-enters the dream world, disguised as Donald to trick Nancy, and then he stabs her. Kristen fights Freddy, while in the junkyard, Neil throws the bones into the grave and pours holy water on them, and throws the crucifix onto the skull. Freddy is destroyed. At Nancy's funeral, Neil discovers that Sister Mary Helena was really the spirit of Amanda Krueger, Freddy's mother. Cast * Heather Langenkamp as Nancy Thompson * Craig Wasson as Doctor Neil Gordon * Patricia Arquette as Kristen Parker * Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger * Ken Sagoes as Roland Kincaid * Rodney Eastman as Joey Crusel * Jennifer Rubin as Taryn White * Bradley Gregg as Phillip Anderson * Ira Heiden as Will Stanton * Laurence Fishburne as Max * Penelope Sudrow as Jennifer Caulfield * John Saxon as Donald Thompson * Priscilla Pointer as Doctor Elizabeth Simms * Clayton Landey as Lorenzo * Brooke Bundy as Elaine Parker * Kristen Clayton as Little Girl * Sally Piper as Nurse #1 * Rozlyn Sorrell as Nurse #2 * Nan Martion as Sister Mary Helena/Amanda Krueger * Stacey Alden as Nurse Marcie * Dick Cavett as Himself * Zsa Zsa Gabor as Herself * Michael Rougas as Priest in Church * Jack Shea as Priest in Cemetery * Paul Kent as Doctor Carver * Mary Brown as Neurosurgeon * Melanie Doctors as Girl in Cemetery * Donna Durham as Girl in Crowd Box Office The film released theatrically in the United States by New Line Cinema in February 1987. It opened in 1,343 theaters, grossing $8.9 million and debuting at number 1 during its opening weekend. It eventually made $44,793,222 at the domestic box office, making it both the highest grossing film for the studio that year and the 24th highest grossing film of 1987. It is the third highest grossing of the original Nightmare movies after Freddy vs. Jason and A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, and the fourth highest film of the series after the release of 2010 remake. Critical Reception The film received mixed to positive reviews from critcs and audiences. It has garnered an average score of 72% on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 32 professional reviews. It is almost unanimously considered the best Nightmare film after the original, but still received some negative reviews from critics because of the comedic themes present in the film; director Chuck Russell said in an interview he felt it needed to be taken down a different path, making Freddy fun to keep the audience entertained instead of being dark and scary over and over again. Roger Ebert gave the film 1 and a half stars out of 4. In Queensland, Australia, Dream Warriors was banned by the then Bjelke-Petersen government due to its drug references, particularly the scene where Freddy's glove becomes a number of syringes as he injects his victim with a heroin overdose. In 1990, the newly elected Goss government abolished the Queensland Film Board of Review. Consequently, Dream Warriors became available to Queenslanders through normal market channels rather than just through sympathetic video rental stores. Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors Category:Films